


Cupid

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, sns au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Hello! Another sns au here~My 6th one to be exact, I hope you guys enjoy reading it ^^ please go to @1004bx to follow the beginning of the story!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yixing dates all EXO members in order to find his true love, which seems to be a difficult thing to do. With the guidance of Cupid, will he be able to?

**Chanyeol**

 

“Stupid Cupid.” Yixing muttered to himself as he walked into the café. Yixing had lived his life quietly, only focusing on his music and resting at home. Ever since his best friend, Irene, had met her soulmate everything changed for him. He wanted to have what they had. He wanted to be looked and for him to look at someone the way they looked at each other.

He began to go on dates, to go out to bars more and just be out, just to have that chance on meeting his one true love.

That was five months ago, and he still hadn’t gotten close.

The thing was that when you turned 18 you were automatically in line to meet your soulmate. You could meet them the exact day or years can go by. Sometimes 20 years would go by until two soulmates found each other. He didn’t want to wait that long. Even after each heartbreak, even when he felt like giving up he knew he wouldn’t completely let it go, he wanted someone to love.

He’s been stuck on that, needing someone to love. He hasn’t been able to write music since then.

Yixing spotted Chanyeol as soon as he walked in, “Tall, with big cute ears.” Cupid had said. God did he hate Cupid. He hated that he knew everything about everyone’s love life, who was next and who was it and who wasn’t and yet he always made mistakes with him, he always lead him towards the person who wasn’t IT.

“Hey,” Yixing said as he approached the tall male sitting by himself in front of a big window, “Are you Chanyeol?”

“Hey! You must be Yixing!” Chanyeol replied in a loud, excited voice. He was cute, Yixing thought.

Yixing got to know Chanyeol over coffee. They had a lot in common, which included music, Yixing was very happy about that. He didn’t know what to expect from his soulmate but he knew that at least they’d have music in common.

Chanyeol was very tall, but he didn’t mind it. “Beggers can’t be choosers.” He told himself.

The connection was there, he felt it. The smile, his compassion, his enthusiasm. Yixing liked it a lot, so much that he knew he would get used to this quickly.

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways home.

They met again not long after, they enjoyed a casual date at a restaurant for lunch and every moment he spent with Chanyeol he felt comfortable, more at ease.

Their third date was going to more formal. A dinner date. It was more official than a lunch or coffee date. Chanyeol drove and teased Yixing the whole way there.

They were still play fighting when they walked into the fancy restaurant and walked up to the hostess to be seated. Chanyeol froze next to him, he was staring at the hostess in an all too familiar look.

“Good evening! Name of the reservation?” The hostess asked cheerfully but soon fell silent and stared back at Chanyeol in that dumb look that annoyed Yixing so much.

He knew it was over, he walked out of the restaurant and called a cab home.

 

 

 

**Kyungsoo**

 

Yixing won’t deny that he was more than a little heart broken when he saw Chanyeol find his soulmate right before his eyes. Maybe that’s what upset him the most. It only took one look. Irene had told him before that some people need a few dates to recognize or match to their soulmates and others, all it took was that one look. He had hoped that it would be like that for him, now he guessed it most likely wasn’t.

Cupid wasted no time to message him and tell him to meet his next “potential match.” He never said “soulmate.” It was as if he wasn’t even sure who Yixing’s soulmate was.

Yixing went to the location, just to see him. To see what he looked like, in hopes that they would click. When they didn’t he walked away and left him standing there alone.

After some begging from Irene and Seulgi, he called Kyungsoo’s work and got his personal number, which was easier than it should have been.

Kyungsoo was a dream. He cooked deliciously and his heart shaped smile made Yixing’s heartbeat speed up. Kyungsoo was kind and gentle, he looked quiet and reserved but when they were both alone he was far from that. He would tell Yixing jokes and talk about his job, Kyungsoo loved his job as a newscaster.

It was great and amazing for about a week.

Kyungsoo started to ignore him and decline his calls. He wouldn’t even stop by anymore.

“He found his soulmate. I know it!” Yixing complained to Chanyeol.  
“You don’t know that! Stop overreacting.” Chanyeol tried to reason from the couch, while he played on his Switch.  
“It feels like the only thing I’m good at is bringing people to their soulmates, I should be Cupid.” He looked out the window and let out a loud sigh.

Chanyeol stayed quiet, that had stung him a bit. “Hey, even if he did, you can’t give up.” He walked over towards Yixing and hugged him.

Even if they weren’t soulmates Chanyeol felt like they were meant to be best friends.

Kyungsoo called Yixing and let him know what had happened, he was out grocery shopping when he and his soulmate both reached for the last jar of marinara sauce on the shelf, their fingers touched, and the rest was history. He apologized profusely and Yixing couldn’t even be mad at him.

He absolutely forgave him when he brought over some food for him, and Chanyeol who happened to over at the time.

 

 

 

**Jongin**

 

At this point he just accepted the name. He didn’t give himself time to be angry or upset, he was going to find his soulmate no matter what it takes, or help people find their own soulmates. Even if the latter has been happening more often, he decided not to be angry anymore.

He walked into the dance studio.

There was a male dancing and moving his body with so much ease, it left him in awe.

Getting to know Jongin was much easier, he was so open and friendly. It felt nice to have such a positive energy next to him.

He took him to a dog café on a date, and Jongin was just as excited to see the dogs as the dogs were to see them. Seeing him smile and laugh and play with the dogs warmed his heart up.

Jongin was a very attractive person, of course the others were too but Jongin was so open and comfortable that they spend a lot of their time making out on his couch.

Yixing felt the lust and sexual desire, but if he was honest with himself, that’s all he felt.

He waited it out though, he wanted to enjoy this time. He wanted to be slow and not rush the process, “if its mean to be, it’ll be” he told himself.

They had a date planned but Jongin was running late, he was practicing for his next ballet show. Yixing went over to see him anyway. He liked to see Jongin dance, the movements and the way his muscles looked and flexed under his clothes, it was all very sexy to Yixing.

After the show they spent some time together, at Jongin’s place, on his bed. With their lips attached to each other and their hands roaming their clothed bodies.

“So you want to have sex with him?” Chanyeol asked while eating popcorn on the floor.  
“Yeah, like really bad.” Yixing replied.  
“So why don’t you?” Chanyeol asked, and Yixing hadn’t thought about that himself. Why didn’t he just have sex with him? It’s not like they couldn’t. it’s not like it wasn’t allowed. Something always stopped him though, he has had no trouble before, to have sex with someone he was dating or not dating. When they’re in the moment though, he can’t push himself to the next step. It doesn’t even want to come naturally.

After texting Jogin that night and wanting to get to know him more and maybe they could both figure out why Yixing couldn’t move to the next step, it seemed like Jongin didn’t have any trouble with that, he was always ready and willing after their make out sessions, instead they had a heart to heart.

A conversation where they both realized that their relationship and time together was just that. Lust and desire. Jongin wanted to have fun for awhile longer before meeting his soulmate and even if Yixing told himself repeatedly for the last few days to take it slow, he knew he wouldn’t be able to.

He wouldn’t be able to because he needed to find his soulmate. He missed his music and soothing sound of the piano chords but whenever he tried playing all he could think about was how it would feel to love someone so much that it would transpire to his songs, his sound.

 

 

**Baekhyun**

 

Yixing was walking around SM University when Cupid messaged him to meet someone there. At the computer science building.

The rooms were mostly empty, everyone was on fall break, but he still heard the typing and muttering from a room down the hall of the entrance.

He walked in to find a man groaning at the screen.

“Yixing! You’re here!” He said before Yixing could say anything, Baekhyun turned and smiled at him so brightly that even if Yixing wanted to say something he wouldn’t have been able to.

“H-Hi.” He finally said when Baekhyun looked at him curiously.

“Hmm.” He giggled before standing up and grabbing his hand, “Let’s go.” He smiled again and Yixing could feel the blood rushing through his veins, from his heartbeat speeding up so quickly.

Baekhyun led the way, and talked a lot. Yixing didn’t mind the chatter though.

He wanted to hear Baekhyun, he wanted to hear him talk and laugh and wanted see him smile all the time. He asked a lot of questions from “where are you from?” to “what brand of toothpaste do you use?”

They walked to an ice cream shop nearby and they ordered, Yixing insisted on paying even though Baekhyun was ready to do so. Yixing would’ve let him, but he wanted to distract himself, being in Baekhyun’s aura made him dizzy and he felt like a lovestruck fool. He paid just to be distracted.

When they sat down far away from everyone else Baekhyun continued with his questions, it felt like a survey but Yixing amused him. He answered everything honestly he figured they probably still had a few more days to go and he could ask him questions next time.

“You like strawberry ice cream too! I like that.” Baekhyun mused after letting up on personal questions, “You don’t meet a lot of people who like strawberry ice cream?” Yixing asked now daring himself to look directly at Baekhyun’s eyes, he noticed he kept scratching his head.

“No, I think a lot of people hate it. Maybe it’s because it’s pink. People don’t like the color pink.” He frowned, and it was cute, too cute. Yixing giggled and reached over to rub his finger in between Baekhyun’s eyebrows to make the frowning go away.

“I like the color pink.” Yixing honestly told him and Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled with adoration.

Yixing walked Baekhyun back to the computer science building, he wanted to take him home but Baekhyun said he still had work to do.

They exchanged numbers and once Yixing was on a taxi ride home he received a few messages from Baekhyun, messages he didn’t expect.

_“I’m sorry Yixing. I don’t think we’re going to work out”_

_“I think I just met my soulmate.”_

Yixing felt like crying, all the pain he had felt from his other heartbreaks, it didn’t compare to the pain he felt when he read those messages over and over.

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relationship development of the lovebirds ^^ all FLUFF

Baekhyun did try to find Yixing his soulmate, after Yixing’s first love Luhan abandoned him without remorse. He tried his hardest to find Yixing a companion that would love and appreciate him the same way that Yixing loves and gives himself to someone but after each one, after each failed attempt it seemed like they were both getting nowhere. Baekhyun decided to set up a date with Yixing to get to know him more and try to understand him better but all that did was make Baekhyun appreciate him more, he admits that he looked at him with puppy lovesick eyes the entire time, but afterwards he still tried. He wanted Yixing to be happy more than anything, when he met Jongdae he thought they had finally gotten somewhere and when he connected with Junmyeon by himself, Baekhyun was happy for him. He didn’t expect for Yixing to also be harboring feelings for him until that night they met again. 

Back at home when they were alone Baekhyun explained himself. He explained how it wasn’t him, that he didn’t have any effect on humans. He didn’t make them drool in love for him. What Yixing felt for him wasn’t being manipulated by Baekhyun. Yixing was more than glad to find this out, they kissed all night that day. Even when Baekhyun explained that he still needed to breathe and for Yixing to take it slow, he couldn’t. He just wanted to express his love for Baekhyun. The next day Baekhyun woke up to Yixing cooking breakfast, “Good morning sleepyhead.” Yixing greeted, showing Baekhyun his bright dimpled smile, Baekhyun responded with one of his own making Yixing dizzy. It didn’t stop him from leaning down to kiss him, “It smells really good!” Baekhyun said excitedly as Yixing led him into the kitchen, “I hope you’re not a picky eater,” Yixing pinched Baekhyun’s cheek and picked him up by his waist to sit him on the counter, leaning in for another kiss, “I’m not!” Baekhyun scrunched up his nose, making Yixing giggle. He turned back to cooking and when he was done he piled up all the food he had cooked onto one plate, sausage, bacon, egg, potatoes and walked back to where Baekhyun was hungrily waiting.  
“Do you want ketchup or something?” Yixing asked as he stood in between his legs and grabbed a fork from behind him, Baekhyun shook his head so Yixing began to feed him and himself, “One bite for you and one bite for me.” He had said, Baekhyun happily accepted.

Kissing was one of their favorite things to do. Kissing while Yixing worked on his music, while they laid on the couch, in bed, while they were out. Yixing would pull Baekhyun by the hand to a secluded place, behind a wall, around the corner, just to get his lips on him. The sigh in contentment after each make out session made them both feel good, it told them that they were both satisfied and happy. Even then though, Yixing would still suck on Baekhyun’s neck until the shorter male whined that he wanted to cuddle, to which Yixing would pull him close and wrap his arms around his waist, snuggling him and taking in his warmth. 

Baekhyun had explained that he had to go “Up” once in awhile to check back in with the rest of the Cupid’s and their leaders, the elders. Yixing just thought it would be later on and not now when they were still very much in the honeymoon phase, “Do you really have to go?” Yixing complained for the umpteenth time, while Baekhyun laid on his chest, peppering kissed all over his face, “Mhm,” he replied and sat up on Yixing’s waist, “I need to. I don’t want them to come looking for me. If they do and find out about us they’ll take me away.” He pouted making Yixing reach out and pull him back against his chest, kissing his forehead softly, “It’ll be okay. I’ll be here waiting for you.” 

A few days turned into weeks. Yixing was starting to loose his mind. He didn’t think about him, he didn’t want to get him in trouble, he didn’t want to jeopardize what they had, or almost had. Since they never defined it in the short days they had spent together. He just knew he wanted him more than anything and Baekhyun confessed he felt the same way, wanted and needed him even if he knew it wasn’t allowed. 

It was after a month that when Yixing spotted a pink haired man running towards him down the street, he had been on his way to the studio, “Xingieeeeeeeee!” Baekhyun said the whole way until he bumped into Yixing’s chest and quickly wrapped his arms around him, they held each other tightly for awhile, Yixing planted a few kisses around Baekhyun’s cute face, “I missed you so much baby.” He said, Baekhyun giggled and accepted each kiss with a bright smile, “I did too! Oh my gosh I thought I was going to die without you! Ugh my stupid boss was being so mean and wouldn’t let me come back Xingie, but I’m here now and I don’t have to go back for awhile.” Baekhyun leaned up and kissed Yixing full on the lips.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead!

Yixing was sleeping when Baekhyun arrived, he looked at the clock and it was a little past midnight. He took off his pants and got under the blankets, Yixing was sleeping shirtless so Baekhyun decided to take off his shirt too. Once he was done he cuddled up close to Yixing’s warmth, caressing his warm and soft skin. Baekhyun missed him so much but he was far from being able to come back home. It had been two weeks since he was gone but Up, in heaven, time worked differently. To him he had been gone two months. 

Yixing stirred in his sleep and Baekhyun whispered comforting words to lull him again. He admired his facial features and got as close as possible to Yixing, he wanted to savor every second he had before they found out that he snuck out. He closed his eyes and rested, listening to Yixing’s soft breathing. 

“Baekhyun?” Yixing’s voice woke him up, Baekhyun opened his sleepy eyes and stared at the man he loved, “Yixing, baby,” he whispered and reached out to caress his face. Yixing broke out into a smile and pulled him into a tight hug, “I missed you so much angel, I love you.” Baekhyun’s heart swelled with happiness to hear him say that, before he could tell him he loved him back, Yixing’s lips were on his. 

They kissed softly, they kissed tenderly, they kissed hungrily. Both yearning for more. Yixing pulled away first to catch his breath, he realized then that Baekhyun was half naked in his bed. He planted a kiss at the base of his throat and kissed down to his chest, Baekhyun’s breathing was shaky but he wanted this, “Don’t laugh, okay?” Baekhyun said as he closed his eyes to enjoy Yixing’s mouth on his nipple, “Laugh at what?” Yixing replied kissing across his chest, “It’s my first time,” Baekhyun whispered and looked down to Yixing. Yixing looked up at him, “I’ll take care of you,” he said without breaking eye contact, Baekhyun nodded, he trusted Yixing. 

Yixing did everything to make Baekhyun feel comfortable and he hoped that each kiss he planted on his bare skin had made him feel loved, he slowly thrusted into him, Baekhyun’s small whimpers as he held tightly onto his shoulders worried him, he hoped he was being slow enough, gentle enough. “Is this okay?” he asked, Baekhyun nodded, “It feels nice. You feel nice,” he pulled Yixing down so he could kiss him, the kiss was passionate and full of tongue. While they kissed, Yixing continued to push himself inside Baekhyun, slowly, and pulling back out even slower. When the kiss broke Baekhyun told him it was okay to go faster. 

“Ahh— Yix-ing,” Baekhyun moaned under him. Baekhyun felt so good and so full, he felt warm and loved. Each thrust Yixing did stretched him out so nicely, his legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck, Yixing bit and pulled on his neck as he fucked into him harder each time, trying to get him to moan louder, “You sound so good, fuck, you’re so tight.” Yixing whispered into his ear, groaning each time he pushed back in, Baekhyun’s tight hole taking him in so well. Yixing had kissed Baekhyun all over, tasted him, he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful he was. How much he really loved him. “You’re so beautiful Baek,” he whispered against his lips before leaning back and thrusting into him harder, “F— Mmm,” Baekhyun’s heart was about to explode with love and adoration. He didn’t know why this felt so good but he guessed it felt even better because it was with Yixing. He spread his legs open more, he wanted Yixing to fill him up until he bottomed out, the slapping noises and the moans of pure pleasure filled the room. Tears formed in Baekhyun’s eyes, he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning, Yixing was hitting his spot with each hard thrust and Baekhyun could feel the sweet warmth at the pit of his stomach, “I’m close-I’m close.” He said, the words rushing out of his mouth as he felt himself be pushed over the edge, he grabbed tightly onto the sheets, he closed his eyes and the tears that were threatening to spill ran down the side of his face, he clenched tightly around Yixing making him groan, he failed to hear what happened next though, the strong wave of pleasure that hit him sped up his heartbeat and all he could focus on was the thumping in his ears. 

Yixing came inside Baekhyun. He had wanted for Baekhyun’s orgasm to pass, he wanted to continue fucking him but Baekhyun clenched so hard it made him cum too. He thrusted into Baekhyun in quick paces, releasing his hot cum deep inside him, he kissed Baekhyun’s neck after his orgasm had subsided, Baekhyun was still holding tightly onto the sheets, “I love you.” Yixing whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, making him finally relax, “I love you.” Baekhyun whispered back, his hands now flat on the bed, Yixing kissed his eyelids, his nose, and then his lips. He leaned back and grabbed Baekhyun’s hands in his and kissed them too, over each knuckle and each finger Yixing planted kisses on them. 

Baekhyun had pulled Yixing close, he didn’t even let him clean him up or pull out. They laid there together, holding each other. Yixing fell asleep first, Baekhyun traced his lips with his fingertip. He was still out of it, he had felt so good, he had felt so much love from Yixing rushing through him, it was overwhelming but it made him happy. They really did belong to each other. 

Baekhyun was starting to fall asleep, with thoughts of having sex with Yixing again later filled his mind, he was at the point where he had to surrender himself to the comforting darkness when he heard a noise behind him, and then someone sit on the bed, “Let’s go.” Baekhyun’s energy was drained and he didn’t want Yixing to wake up, he didn’t argue. He placed one last kiss on Yixing’s lips before getting up to get dressed. 

He took Kris’s hand and they orbed back Up. 

Yixing woke up to an empty bed, still naked. He replayed last nights events and tried to figure out if it all had been a dream. 

He got up and walked into the bathroom, the markings on his neck and back proved to him that it hadn’t been a dream. Baekhyun had been home last night, they had sex for the first time, he had felt the adoration and love that Baekhyun felt for him course through him, it made him so warm and relaxed that he had fallen asleep, Baekhyun was his soulmate. 

After his shower Yixing was determined to find out more about the Cupid’s, he was determined to fight for Baekhyun, for their relationship, for their future together.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Hanahaki disease but used differently. Also mpreg.

“Baekhyun you can’t do that again! You can’t sneak out! You are being punished for falling in love with your charge.” Kris walked angrily ahead of Baekhyun, “He’s my soulmate though, I know he is!” Baekhyun whined but Kris, even though he’s a Cupid, doesn’t believe in the soulmate system, specially not between a Cupid and a human. 

“This hasn’t happened before. It’s not in any of our archives,” Kris finally turned around to look at Baekhyun, “If it’s not written down or recorded in our history, it’s impossible Baekhyun. I’m sorry.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair frustratingly, “If you comply with your punishment I’ll let you go back. The others have to see that you’re being punished though,” he caressed Baekhyun’s cheek, Baekhyun nodded and walked into his room. 

“Always your favorite.” Tao said from around the corner. Kris ignored him and continued to walk away, “You’re lying to him.” Tao continued to pester him, “There’s been one other case like this but you want him all to yourself.” Kris clenched his jaw and continued to walk away, he didn’t have time for this. Tao let up and stopped following him, he knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of him even if he continued to push his buttons. 

Baekhyun had heard most of the conversation from around the corner, he knew he was right and if what Tao said was true, he had to do his own research and find the evidence so he can go back to Yixing as soon as possible. 

Baekhyun lived and breathed old archive air, he read everything that hinted at relationships like his and he opened every book that spoke about soulmates but he found nothing, not even a hint. It had been 3 days since he started researching, hadn’t slept much or eaten a lot, he began to feel sick. Baekhyun leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes to get rid of the dizziness but once that was gone he had this awful feeling in his stomach, an urge that he hadn’t felt before, he opened his mouth as if to relieve it and it did, pink flower petals rushed out of his mouth but it relieved the weird sensation from his stomach. 

“Oh.” Tao said from behind him, Baekhyun turned to look at him shocked and with tears in his eyes. He had never done that before and he didn’t know what it meant. “Let’s go see an Angel, to make sure you’re okay.” Tao stretched out his hand for Baekhyun to take it but Baekhyun shook his head, “I need to find the answer.” He turned back and pushed the petals off the book he was reading, Tao sighed and sat next to Baekhyun, “I’ll tell you but you have to promise that we’ll go see an Angel afterwards.” Tao turned to look at him, making his gaze strong to intimidate him, “Y-yes, okay.” Baekhyun replied, he just wanted the answer. “I read it awhile back. The head Cupid, like Kris, she fell in love with her charge, it was 100 years ago, no one knew why they were so in love with each other and they couldn’t keep them apart either. Until an Angel named Yeri spoke up, she said that Cupid Joy had been destined to be her charge’s soulmate but she died when she was a baby and became a Cupid instead, that’s why it was so hard for her human charge to find love, she was the love he was looking for the whole time. It might or not be the same case with you and Yixing but I think it is.” Tao looked over at Baekhyun who was lost in his thoughts, “I don’t feel well, I need to go lay down.” Baekhyun got up slowly from his seat but as soon as he started walking he fainted. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and he knew where he was immediately, in the Angel infirmary. He didn’t have a chance to nag or yell at Tao who he heard from somewhere in the room, before he started throwing up pink flower petals again. “I told you!” Tao yelled at someone, that someone sighed. “What’s wrong with me?” Baekhyun asked, “Am I dying? Am I going to die without seeing Yixing again?” He started to cry, “You’re sick and all you’re worried about is Yixing.” Kris said angrily, but sat next to Baekhyun on the bed and rubbed his back as he continued to cry. 

Tao left the room, he had an idea of what was wrong with Baekhyun and he knew that as soon as Kris found out he was not going to let Baekhyun leave Heaven ever again. 

He traveled back down to earth, he needed to find Yixing as soon as possible, which turned out to be easy since Yixing was looking for him, one of them, too. He couldn’t outright ask Yixing to come Up with him, Tao would be severely punished for taking a human Up but as long as the human, Yixing, took initiative and invited himself along it couldn’t be too bad of a punishment. He gave Yixing vague answers and made him curious, he hoped it was enough to trigger him to do something crazy. 

When he was orbing out of the alley, he tried to slow the process to give Yixing enough time to reach him and as soon as he grabbed on to his hand he orbed Up. 

Yixing felt the comforting warmth next to him, he stirred himself awake, he didn’t know if he had had a dream or if everything he last remembers actually happened, he didn’t dwell on those thoughts though, he really wanted to wake up to see if Baekhyun was really next to him, it was his warmth after all. 

“It’s okay my love.” Baekhyun whispered, “You’re safe here with me.” Yixing reached out but was still unable to open his eyes, Baekhyun grabbed his hand and that calmed him, to be able to feel him. Baekhyun straddled Yixing’s waist and kissed his eyelids, and massaged his head, Yixing slowly opened his eyes to be met with Baekhyun’s stunning smile, Baekhyun leaned down to kiss Yixing’s lips and Yixing’s hands wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, “I can’t lay on you.” Baekhyun whispered. Baekhyun got off Yixing and laid on his side, Yixing once again wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him close, their mouths finding each other again. Kissing each other softly, languidly, as if they had all the time in the world.

Yixing finally opened his eyes, “You’re glowing.” He said as he pushed some of Baekhyun’s hair away from his face, Baekhyun giggled and pushed Yixing’s hands towards his stomach, he waited for Yixing to freak out or jump out the bed to run away from him, Yixing instead rubbed his belly, he pushed Baekhyun’s shirt up with his hand and moved down to kiss it. 

Baekhyun didn’t have to tell Yixing, Yixing knew as soon as his hand touched Baekhyun’s stomach, he could feel the life growing inside Baekhyun, Yixing felt so happy. Happy that their love for each other has created a new life, with his hand never leaving Baekhyun’s stomach he kissed him again, and again, and again. 

“Only one baby at a time.” Tao said from the doorway, Baekhyun giggled and hugged Yixing. “You can leave.” Kris said with a sigh, “You have to come back to give birth here though,” he said as he was about to walk away, “and don’t make me come down there for you.” He gritted his teeth as he said that and left. 

Baekhyun started to cry, he was so happy and emotional that he’s going to be able to be with Yixing through this process, he already had a plan to stay strong and be healthy, and that even if he didn’t see Yixing again at least their baby would be healthy, he had also cried earlier when Tao brought Yixing into his room. “Don’t cry baby,” Yixing tried to reassure him, “Ugh so annoying.” Tao said and left. Yixing laughed and pulled Baekhyun closer to him. 

After Baekhyun had calmed he changed his clothes and they were both getting ready to leave, he placed his hands on Yixing’s chest, he felt Yixing’s hands around him, “I was always the love that you were looking for and I’ll always be the one to love you the best.” Baekhyun whispered before he orbed them back home.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff final! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~

-10 years later-

Yixing has made many songs, songs of love, songs of longing, the songs he makes when he thinks about his family, well, they just make his piano recitals so much better. 

He didn’t think he’d ever be able to love someone as much as he loves Baekhyun and their daughter Jia. The friends he made along the way of his journey of finding true love were a lovely bonus to his perfect life. Yes, perfect life. 

Every morning was a new adventure, Jia was a curious ten year old who loved the beach and dolphins. She also loved sharks, whales, fish, sea turtles, if she could she would live her life in the water. She has Baekhyun’s cute button nose and lovable eyes, which made it all the more harder for Yixing to tell her no. 

“Daddy, can I draw on the wall?” She asked the morning of her tenth birthday, “No honey, I bought you sketch books for that.” Yixing said as he served himself coffee, Baekhyun giggled from the doorway, Jia winked at her giggling dad before begging Yixing again, “But daddy I want more space! The sketch book is too small.” She wrapped her small arms around Yixing, “Puh-leaseeee.” Yixing sighed and turned to look at Baekhyun who just shrugged, “Fine, fine but only one wall.” Yixing caved and kissed her forehead, from the corner of his eye he could see Baekhyun giving her a thumbs up. “Come here.” Yixing called his husband over, he kissed his lips and held his family close. “I’m glad you said yes, because I already started.” Jia said as she ran to her room. “You’re too easy.” Baekhyun teased as he wrapped his arms around Yixing’s neck, “Oh yeah?” Yixing kissed his lips passionately, holding him tightly by his waist, “Maybe I wouldn’t be if my cute husband and cute daughter wouldn’t team up against me.” Yixing said and spanked Baekhyun, who let out a small moan, Yixing kissed his neck before pulling away to grab his car keys, “Jia! Come on! Time for school.” Yixing yelled. 

Jia wanted something simple for her birthday, something easy, not a cake or big celebration, just pizza and a dolphin. “Where would you even keep it?” Baekhyun asked her when he picked her up after school, “In the pool in the backyard, duh.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “That’s not possible princess.” He heard her sigh from the backseat, “Not even if I beg dad?” Baekhyun giggled, he knew this was going to be a problem when she grew older and he kind of regrets teaching her this, he would have to have a talk with her later, “No, not even if you beg dad.” 

Yixing and Baekhyun already had everything planned, they invited their close friends and their kids to help them celebrate their greatest love. They were going to have the party at the beach, her favorite place. Scuba diving and coral reef views included. They also bought her a fish tank with two sea horses and some percula clownfish. She had fallen in love with sea horses when she watched a documentary about them on TV, “Look daddy, he got pregnant like you!” She had said happily. 

Baekhyun sat in between Yixing’s legs under the big umbrella that protected them from the sun, “She’s so cute.” Baekhyun said as they watched her build a sand castle with her cousins, (Chanyeol’s kids, Sehun’s and Jongin’s son, Irene and Seulgi’s daughters, Kyungsoo’s son, Jongdae’s and Minseok’s twins.) “Do you want to have another one?” Baekhyun asked Yixing, Yixing leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, he watched the kids and how well they got along, Baekhyun reached his hand back and caressed Yixing’s face, “Yes, let’s have a son.” Yixing whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, making him giggle, “Xingie I have no control over that.” Yixing smiled and kissed his neck. 

Jia was half human and half Cupid. In two years she would get the choice of going Up to study and learn about her Cupid side, or closing it off and living as a human forever. 

Baekhyun had told her some things about it but never went into detail, when she was a toddler she would orb to different places of the house which ensued Baekhyun orbing around chasing her, to Baekhyun it would be nice for her to learn but he wanted her to live a normal life. 

“I love you.” Yixing whispered in his ear, while in between his legs, “I love you.” Baekhyun whispered back, Yixing kissed him until they were both breathless. Ten years ago, if someone would’ve told him that his soulmate was Cupid, and that he was going to be happy, that they were going to have a daughter, and that his piano recital concerts were going to be the most anticipated of the year he would’ve laughed and believe it was a sick joke. 

He was glad though, the things he went through, the failed relationships that led him to new friends, the heartbreaks, he would go through them all over again as long as he’d end up here again, with Baekhyun and their daughter. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Baekhyun asked poking his cheek, “About how much I love you.” Yixing replied and kissed his nose, Baekhyun giggled, he saw the adoration in Yixing’s eyes, “Take off your pants Xingie.” He whispered before biting his bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked my fluffy story, baekxing in love is my favorite ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶


End file.
